


not blown up l’manberg

by goldenred



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead Wilbur Soot, Evil Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit - Freeform, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, niki gives tommy the hug he needs, niki nihachu, no romantic relationships thats not poggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: “if you dont step out of this room, i wont hesitate to shoot you.”“you could never. you’re not brave enough.”ortommy is forced to be the one to kill wilbur after he goes insane and tries to blow up l’manberg
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	not blown up l’manberg

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat proofread but not really

“wil, please. you cant just erase history like this!” tommys loaded crossbow pointed at wilbur as he blocked the button from wilburs reach. 

“history wont matter anymore when everyones dead, tommy. besides, the hole to bedrock this place’ll be will show the only history anyone will ever need to know about this place.” wilbur held a stone axe in his hand. “i cant believe i am letting emotions even come near me, why havent i killed you yet, tommy?!” 

the stress in his last sentence was clear. wanting to be driven by pure hatred, but being held back by the emotional attachment he had to the younger, having watched him grow in this nation. wilbur looked as though he was trying to reason with himself in his own mind for a moment.

“if you dont step out of this room, i wont hesitate to shoot you.” he knew he would probably hesitate. 

“you could never. you’re not brave enough.”

“i went through a war, wilbur. dont think i wont.” tommy gripped the crossbow tighter, aiming it at wilburs chest. 

“why do you make this so hard.” his sentence was said more as a stressed fact, upset clear in his voice. he adjusted the axe in his hand.

“because i want to keep this place. we created it, man, and now you’re throwing it away like its nothing. i’ve watched it grow from something small to this, wil, and you have too. i cant have l’manburg being treated like its no-“ he struck a nerve. 

“shut up!” a loud shout cutting through silence beyond tommys words, echoing the slightest. 

wilbur raised the axe and paced towards tommy, finally letting go of his last bit of humanity. tommys finger twitched above the trigger of the crossbow, fearing the worst outcome, that being only one of them walks out of here alive. tommys heart pounded out of his chest with anxiety, his next actions putting him in a terrible state.

tommys finger pressed down on the trigger. to tommys eyes, the arrow flew in slow motion in wilburs direction. 

tommy knew wilbur was out of respawns. the man had went through too many tnt trials (more specifically, errors) and a quick look at the comms everyone on the smp had was a fact check to prove he was out of them. 

shock quickly drowned tommys body, his limbs went numb with the not yet realization of what he’d just done. he was frozen in place. wilbur hit the floor with a bang, coughing up blood as life drained from his eyes. tommy couldnt look away, no matter how much he wanted to.

he lowered the now unloaded crossbow to point at the ground, his grip on it loosening and making a loud noise as it dropped to the pavement. all of the memories he had of starting l’manburg and building l’manburg with wilbur had popping into his mind. he truly missed the old wil, before he’d lost his own mind. 

he hadnt noticed his vision going blurry. fresh tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but they stayed in place as he blinked slowly.

he saw niki run up to wilbur and crouch down to him to check his pulse, and then a cry from her. she looked up at tommy and examined the scene through her tearful eyes. she saw the crossbow on the ground, the arrow through wilburs chest, and tommys cold, scared expression. niki stood up from her crouch and walked to tommy, embracing him in a hug.

“niki.” his voice was so small and broken, he wouldve felt embarrassed if he was in his right mind. “im- i-“

“you wouldnt have done it if you didnt have to, tommy. i know you. youre not a bad person.” 

tommys mind said the oposite. tommys mind said, “youre a murderer.” tommy hadnt even had the time to think of that word until now. 

“i am. wil-wilbur. he-“ tommy was still frozen in his spot as he was before, the only difference was now he was being comforted by nikis arms. tommy was nearly hyperventilating, and when niki noticed, she also saw he was still looking at wilbur. niki took tommys wrist in her hand and lead him out of the room to pry his eyes off of the body. when they got outside, she lead him to sit on the grass, knowing he’d probably fall over soon. 

“tommy, look at me please.” when he kept his empty eyes on the ground, she moved herself to sit closer to his gaze and moved his head up to look at her. “wil was going mad, i dont think you had a choice. i’m so so sorry you had to do it yourself, you dont deserve something like that on your conscience, youre much too young for that.” 

tommy finally let himself break. everything thats happened in the past 2 minutes spanning to the past 2 months had hit him like a train. he leaned forward into niki from the rush of sobs that escaped him and held to her as if she was his lifeline. 

the only reason he had been in the button room before wilbur was because after tubbo was executed, he wanted nothing to do with the country. wilbur had lost track of the room, but tommy knew exactly where it was. he’d followed wilbur to it once so he’d be prepared for the worst, which was right now. when he saw the button, suddenly he was scared of blowing it up; he began thinking rationally again after setting eyes on the thing that would destroy his old home.

tubbo was sure to have respawned by now, or he would soon, but tommy couldnt stop his cries enough to get back to pogtopia. he reminded himself that tubbo would need him there to comfort him, the pain of respawns was terrible depending on how the person died, but it only dug tommy deeper into tears thinking of his friend in pain. 

“we- i- we couldve he-elped him.” he yelled into nikis shoulder, gripping tighter onto her shirt. “i didnt have to kill him.” 

“i’m not sure what really happened, but i’m sure you had no other choice.” niki looked back into the room, though reluctantly, and saw a detail she’d missed before; the axe on the floor near the body her eyes were avoiding looking at. “tommy, what was he doing with the axe?” she asked in a calm, level voice that made tommy feel only slightly safer. 

the question registered in tommys mind. he tried to form an answer, but his mind was trying to block him from thinking about it. “he was... he..” tommy paused, breathing heavily and trying not to cry anymore into niki, “tried to.. he tried to hu-urt me.” 

“and thats why you had to do it.” she stated. she’d basically connected all the dots that needed to be connected, now she had to find a way to make tommy feel less guilt, which making anyone feel less guilt after killing someone would be difficult. 

“shall we go wait for tubbo to respawn? back at pogtopia? you’ll have to lead the way, though.” niki kept her voice still and calm to comfort tommy and keep him mind as far away from this as possible. 

tommy took a shaky breath, not trusting his own voice, he nodded. niki was kind enough to help him stand up, she stood in front of tommy and held out her hand in assistance, which tommy took and used to stand. his face was dropped and his eyes began to dry, niki kept him faced away from the room to keep him at this stage of not sobbing. 

walking away, niki spotted technoblade. he appeared to just be standing there, odd guy. she nodded her head towards the button room, hoping it could give him the hint to take care of wilbur. techno looked at tommys state, the back at niki, he sort of got the situation, so he headed towards to room as they passed. basically everyone at the festival was currently awaiting their respawn after technoblade so brutally murdered them, so they could walk through manberg with no worries. 

tommy silently lead her down the underground path to pogtopia, both their footsteps so loud in the silence of the tunnel. 

the long tunnel was almost made for thinking, there was nothing to do while walking through it and tommy most certainly didnt feel like talking. he thought about wilbur. he thought about the start of l’manberg, sapnap trying to take away their drugs. they were so different then, wilbur wasnt on about trying to destroy this nation, rather, he wanted to build it. now, wilbur was dead, and tommy was left to deal with the guilt that came along with taking his former presidents life.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add a second chapter but thats if i get the motivation and inspiration lol


End file.
